happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Friends Forever Fantasy - Love in Trouble
Lois is in love with Lucly, but she gets kidnapped by Disco Bear. Plot Lois and Erik do a training fight with each other. Later, Narnia comes and says that it's Valentine's Day that day. Erik begins to tease a bit with Lois. Later, Narnia meets Ale and Lucly. Then suddenly, Disco Bear comes and they have a match with him, but he wins and takes Ale and Lucly, nearly killing Narnia. Later, she is revived by Erik and Lois. She tells them everything. Lois and Erik come to the party and rescue Ale and Lucly. Lois and Lucly have a match with Disco Bear. They both win at the end, so they kiss. Transcript Narrator: Lois and Erik are training for a match. (after the match) Narnia: Hey, guys! Erik: Ahhh....Narnia... Lois: Calm down, Erik! What is it? Narnia: I just want to say that it is Valentine's Day today and you can give something nice to Lucly, Lois. Lois: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (gets embarassed) Erik: (laughs and sings) Lois and Lucly! Sitting on a tree and k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Narnia: Do not worry about him! (later) Narrator: It is Valentine's Day and love is in the air. It is also considered special to Disco Bear. He will make a party and flirt with girls. Lucly: Why are you looking at me like that? Narnia: Back off now, Lucly. Disco Bear will... (Disco Bear comes) Disco Bear: (winks) My brides! You all look good! Especially the yellow-haired one. Ale: (angry) No more, Disco Bear! Lucly has a boyfriend already. So stick and burn! Disco Bear: Yes, yes, yes, but why such a bad mood? If I win the game I'll take two of you. Narnia: But if you lose, stop keeping up with us again. (match begins) Disco Bear: (uses Star Power) Ale: Is there anything you can do? Let's see what Lucly can do about it! Lucly: (uses crystal weapons) Disco Bear: (dodges) Narnia: WHA-?! What? Lucly's attack is useless?! Disco Bear: Thanks to my Star Power. It makes you impossible to defeat me! Now, I'll show my specialty. (Lucly and Ale get hypnotized and go to him) Narnia: OH, NO! LUCLY! ALE! WAKE UP! Disco Bear: You, Lucly, put an end to her! (Lucly kills Narnia) (later) Erik: Narnia! Are you okay? Lois: She must has been defeated in a match! Revive her! (revives Narnia) Narnia: Thank you so much, guys! Erik: What happened? Narnia: (feels sorry) Disco bear hypnotized Lucly and Ale. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong. Lois: (angry) That's it! I'm not angry that someone has her, but I do not like someone that just kidnaps her like that! (at the party) Disco Bear: So, should we eat or dance only, girls? Lois: Wait a minute! (Lois and Erik come) Lois: We have a gift for you! Disco Bear: (laughs) It is really nice of you. Thank you! (Cuddles comes out) Disco Bear: A musician! He's needed for my karaoke music! Cuddles: The Giggles'...the Lois' love... Lois: (laughs) Hold your ears, Erik! (a loud sound is heard) Ale: Ooh... I dreamed that I was dating Disco Bear. Lucly: Wait a second....DID YOU SAY DISCO BEAR!? Lois: Say, why did you do that? Disco Bear: But she's so... so lonely, right? Ale: You're lying! Erik: We have a match! Lois: No. This is my and Lucly's match. Lucly: Really? Lois: Yes, absolutely! Disco Bear: Aaw... young lover! Isn't it sweet? So we begin then! (match begins) Disco Bear: (uses Star Power) Lucly: Not again! Disco Bear: (laughs evilly) No one can stop me now! Lucly: (uses Jam Blast) Disco Bear: No, no one can defeat me now! Lois: (uses Reflect on both him and Lucly) Disco Bear: (does a disco dance) Lois and Lucy: (reflect and defeat Disco Bear) (after the match) Lois: What will you say now? Disco Bear: Sorry! I just want her to love me, but no one likes me! Lois: It's easy! You can just be yourself and they'll like you. Disco Bear: Thanks so much! Now I know what to do. And, by the way, have a nice Valentine's Day, Lois and Lucly! (walks off) Lois: Happy Valentine's Day, Lucly! Lucly: ...I want to give you one thing... (kisses Lois) Lois: (face turns red) Erik: (singing) Lois and Lucly! Sit... Ale: (angrily covers his mouth) Narrator: Lois and Lucly are always together all the time. Disco Bear has changed and Cookie falls in love with him. Category:Fan Episodes